1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dice and, more specifically, is concerned with a braking system for dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-sided dice have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,523, dated Aug. 3, 1965, Stimson disclosed a set of dice comprising four dice, divided, grouped and paired into playing dice and reserve dice. Each of the dice is in the form of an octahedron having eight, flat, similarly-shaped triangular faces. The faces are preferably in the form of equilateral triangles although isosceles triangles can also be used. The particular shape of each face is relatively unimportant so long as each has the same tendency because of its geometry to come to rest upon the surface on which the dice are thrown and this can be most economically accomplished by using the aforementioned triangular shapes. Each die comprises two hollow halves having a partition between them which encloses in one of the halves a weighting ball of a heavy material such as lead.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,096, dated Sep. 17, 1996, Eardley, et al., disclosed dice which are generally spherical and which have a multiplicity of flat faces bearing indicia—symbols, letters, numerals or the like formed thereon by cutting, etching or engraving. The faces are arranged in opposed identical pairs with their centers lying on axes passing through the center of the die. In passing through the center of the die the axes may be symmetrically spaced one from the other or be arranged such that their angular spacing in both bearing and elevation is maximized.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,608, dated Aug. 29, 2000, Golad disclosed a die or dice having an outer surface with four faces. The faces are arranged contiguously so as to form a single generally spherical body. Each face has at least in part the shape of a segment of a sphere and carries identifying indicia. The center of each face is located on the angular points of a symmetrical tetrahedron. Any three of the four faces, which faces are situated mutually in pairs adjacent one another, touch one another at a trihedral point. The trihedral point is situated diametrically with regard to the fourth face. The die is provided on its outer surface with four support positions. Each support position has as a center the trihedral point.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 410,038, dated May 18, 1999, Golad, et al., disclosed the ornamental design for a die, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,684, dated Feb. 4, 1992, Thompson disclosed the ornamental design for a fifty-sided die, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,553, dated Sep. 19, 1989, Zocchi disclosed an ornamental design for a spherically shaped game die as shown and described.
While these multi-sided dice may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.